


Your Favorite

by te_hwa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anniversary, Comfort, Dating, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_hwa/pseuds/te_hwa
Summary: I mean it's Jean and Armin's one year anniversary
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Your Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this like an actual fic that isn't just a one-shot but I can't find the motivation to finish it so I'm just putting what I already have started up and maybe I'll complete it. This was also supposed to be based similar to the story that Taylor Swift has in her album folklore ( I was going to have Marco involved in this and there was going to be lots of angst lol)

“Jean, are you sure about this?” Armin whispered as he held on tightly to Jean’s hand.

“Shh, hun, I know what I’m doing,” Jean replied. 

Armin had been holding on to the taller boy’s hand for dear life for approximately 10 minutes at this point. He had gotten a bit worried when Jean initially brought out the blindfold. Still, even so, he knew that he wouldn’t be in any immediate danger as long as he was with his boyfriend. However, the intense wind blowing the two’s hair around and the harsh sounds of waves hitting the shore made it difficult not to be worried about their safety.

Jean could see Armin’s worried expression, which caused him to rub his lover’s hand with his thumb to try and calm him down. To not see where they were currently must have been very scary, but Jean wanted this moment to be perfect, surprise and all. 

The two had only begun dating for a short amount of time, but to them, it felt as if they had known each other their whole lives. Armin has always found it hard to become close to people, so when he formally introduced Jean to his friends, Eren and Mikasa, they were shocked. They grew even more so when Armin began hanging out with Jean almost every day after school. 

Jean and Armin had met at the library. Armin was trying to read, and Jean was trying to pick a fight with Eren, as usual. The disputes between Jean and Eren were an everyday occurrence, but that day was different. Instead of Jean being his usual rowdy self, he finally noticed something, or rather someone, that managed to throw him off his rhythm. A rather petite blonde-haired boy with gorgeous light blue eyes and long eyelashes caught his eye, which gave Eren the chance to land a hit directly on the left side of Jean’s jaw.

Armin ran to the wounded side and tried to help him back up while Mikasa held the green-eyed lunatic back. The spark between Jean and Armin was almost that of a fairy tale. The two were latched on to each other from that day forward.

…

Armin felt the leading hand he was holding slip from his grasp, and before he could let out a word to question the other’s whereabouts, Jean finally spoke.

“Okay, you can take off the blindfold now.”

Armin reached to the back of his head to undo the piece of fabric Jean had used to hinder his sight for this so-called ‘surprise. As Armin lowered the cloth, his jaw dropped, and his eyes widened as he began to tear up a bit. Jean looked at his boyfriend’s face and began to panic a bit.

“Wait- Is it that bad? Aw man, you don’t like it, do you? Fuck, I should have never listened to E-” 

“It’s beautiful,” Armin managed to say while still stunned by the gorgeous view. “The way the clouds are perfectly placed in harmony with the crimson sky as it reflects off the water; it’s insanely beautiful.”

Jean had absolutely no idea what Armin just said, but he could tell Armin was happy, and that’s all he wanted. He then walked up behind Armin and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“Happy 1 year, hun,” Jean said as he kissed the side of Armin’s cheek.

Armin blushed, then lifted his head up to return the kiss onto his boyfriend’s chin. 

“This has been the best year of my life,” Armin said with tears beginning to leak from his eyes. 

Jean used his arm to turn Armin around and embraced him, leaning his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck. “Can we stay like this for a bit longer?” Jean said, his voice almost a whisper. 

Amin slowly lowered his eyelids, then replied, “Yeah.”

The two stayed standing, enclosed in their own personal bubble, for about half an hour before it got too dark for Armin’s liking.

Jean led Armin by the hand back to the car, started it, then turned on the heater. As Armin got into the passenger seat, he took this as an opportunity to plug his phone into the USB port then put his recently liked songs on shuffle. 

Jean turned the heater on, and the two stayed still for a bit before Jean finally decided to break the silence. “So, what do you wanna do now?” Jean asked as his face turned a bit red. He had been avoiding Armin’s gaze since they had left the initial view. Armin, being as observant as he is, took notice of this but didn’t mention it.

“Well, it is our first anniversary,” Armin started. “and, you know- well, I mean.” Jean cut him off with a quick peck on the other’s lips before Armin could finish his sentence. 

“It’s okay,” Jean said as he raised his hand to cup the side of Armin’s face. “I know what you mean.”

Jean slowly brought their faces together, and Armin couldn’t help but be engulfed by the perfection of the moment. As if Jean could read his mind and knew exactly what he had tried to convey. 

As the situation continued to heat up, Armin could feel his anxiety wavering his ability to keep calm a bit. Even so, he didn’t want to ruin the mood, so he continued along. 

Jean, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thrown all sense of restraint out of the window. But, Jean knew that Armin had a tendency to put others’ feelings above his own. Still, Jean tried his best to hold back but was unsuccessful, to say the least. 

Jean leaned over the middle console in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Armin had his arms wrapped around Jean’s shoulders, but his hands were now seizing Jean’s hair. Jean then reached his hand to brush over Armin’s thigh and slowly snaked up towards his sweatshirt’s opening. Armin flinched, and his hands loosened their grip on Jean’s hair. Jean knew exactly what was happening.

“Hey, hey. If you don’t want to go any further, that’s fine with me.” Jean said in a worried tone. The last thing he wanted to do was make Armin uncomfortable.

Jean cupped Armin's face then looked into his eyes to notice that they were filled with tears.

“I just- I didn’t want to ruin the moment. I’ll be fine. If you want to do this, then I’m fine too.” Armin said with an attempt at a smile on his face.

Jean looked Armin directly in the eyes, linked their hands together, and then spoke in a soft but firm tone. “Armin, I know that this is how things were in your relationship with Reiner, but that’s not how I want it to be for us,” Jean kissed Armin on the forehead. “I want you to want this as much as I do. But, if you aren’t ready yet, I don’t want you to suffer for my sake.”

Armin averted his gaze and tried to gain a bit of composure before turning back to face Jean. Indeed, Reiner never cared about Armin’s well-being. If anything, Armin was lucky to get out of that relationship with a fair amount of anxiety. But the traits that self-deprecating traits he had acquired still lingered.

“I know. I just- I don’t want to be a bother to you.” Armin said as he reached to put his hand on top of Jean’s hand, cupping his face.

Jean used his other hand, placed it behind the other’s head, and gently guided it to his chest. He then shifted his hand down and began rubbing circles of Armin’s back.

“Shh. You could never bother me. I want to know everything you are thinking. I want to make sure that I am part of the solution. Not the problem. I love you so much, hun.” Jean said.

The two sat in that position for a while. Merely listening to the humming of the car and the quiet music playing in the background. Not too long after the two had gone back to sitting in their seats, a somewhat upbeat song began to play.

“Oh,” Armin exclaimed. “I love this song!” Armin then reached over to turn the stereo up.  _ Invisible String  _ began to play as Armin gently closed his eyes to listen.

Jean looked over to admire Armin's face lit up by the light pole they were parked in front of. The more he paid attention to the lyrics, the more it began to sound like their own relationship.

“This could be our song,” Jean said jokingly while closing his eyes slightly.

Armin quickly turned to Jean with the most eager expression.

“Wait, do you mean it,” Armin exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to have a song with someone. Eren and Mikasa don’t really like music and the secrecy behind song lyrics like I do, so I don’t really think about those things with them. But, can this really be our song?”

Jean was a bit overwhelmed by the amount of information Armin had just thrown at him, but he just gave a slight smile then responded with a simple, “Yeah.”

Armin let out a sigh of relief then continued to listen to  **their** song. He had never felt so loved in his life. His grandfather tried his hardest to help Armin lead a fulfilling life, but Armin and his grandpa were like two sides of the same coin. So different yet stuck together.

Jean looked to Armin then gently placed his hand on the other’s thigh. 

“Do you wanna go back to my place? I promise I have no bad intentions,” he said as his face turned red. “I just,” Jean paused and adverted his eyes towards the ground. “I wanted to cuddle with you.” 

Jean slammed his hands into his face then placed his forehead on the steering wheel out of sheer embarrassment. They always cuddled each other but for some reason, asking for cuddles directly made him feel so vulnerable.

Armin turned his gaze to Jean then placed his hand on Jean’s head, lightly ruffling his hair. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jean! Of course, I do.” Armin said.

Jean raised his head back up, now with a more composed look, then looked to Armin. He then gave Armin a quick peck on the cheek then smiled as he put the gear in reverse and backed out of the beach’s parking lot. 

  
  
  



End file.
